


夜莺，良宵与风信子

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: *奎八**总裁奎x吸血鬼八[提问箱点梗]





	夜莺，良宵与风信子

融为雨，化为雾气

“你的牙让我以为是同类，即使不是，看上去也像个善良的男人。”转化之后金珉奎每次看着镜子里自己没怎么变的虎牙，总觉得有些事情过分简单而另一些情感过分复杂，即使已有的人生他已经活得足够丰富稳健，宇宙间永远存在着他探索不及的事物，忽然而至时只能先接纳。

而合理性，会在稍后到来。

\----------------------------------------

首尔的雨冰冷地淹没尘世奔忙的情绪。普通的工作日金珉奎总是在办公室一坐半天才能起身在落地窗前稍稍缓一口气。胸前的领带是早上出门前女儿系的，即使如此也难以抵消疲惫和压在心上的紧张。比起八岁的女儿会用短短的手指替爸爸费劲打好领结这种温馨故事，他生活的大部分还是沦陷给了资金链和股东会，耍滑头的代理商，时刻波动着的资本市场，许多数字，声音，最后都指向，钱。

窗外高楼林立遮蔽天空，金珉奎视线对着浓重的乌云心绪纷杂，雨中有一道冷色调划开铅层，眼角捕捉到的瞬间有些失神，但还没来得及反应，面前的落地窗玻璃就起了变化---在金珉奎站着的身侧，渐渐从外部凝结起雾气，约莫有一人大小。

金珉奎放下手里装着咖啡的纸杯，按开桌上的内线电话对传声筒讲:“小朴，你去一趟财务部帮我查一下去年二月出的给股东会审的报告，要详细的版本。”紧挨着门口的外间有人应声起身离开。现在这栋大楼的这一角落只有他一个人。

贴着玻璃窗的黑色身影上一秒还在往他的名贵地毯上淌雨水，一接触到空气就恢复干燥，从满头银发里抬眼露出额头，红色瞳孔不加收敛，唇边还带着一丝暧昧的颜色。

“又去哪个大学医学部偷血袋了。”金珉奎熟稔地寒暄，在自己办公室的沙发上坐下来，看着那人---假如可以说是人的话---窝进自己的转椅里快乐地转悠几圈缓缓停下，嘴里发出嗖嗖嗖的声音----“你那画不错。”还顺便指点了一下业余爱好涂涂抹抹的金珉奎放在办公室角落里尚未完成的新作，“最近压力这么大啊，人物的眼珠子都要抠破画纸自己跑出来了。”吸血鬼独有的敏锐洞察力。

不管是习惯多少次，也还难掩赏识与微妙不满，身处同一时空对方的感官却比自己灵敏得多，总有种好似输掉的不甘，话到嘴边也就没有停下来:“这幅画完成的时候就转化我吧，好不好？”

是和软的语气。也没有攻击力。陷在软皮座椅中间的瘦削青年却黯淡了一瞬。细长小腿从办公桌上放下来，轻盈没有声音。

“金珉奎，你是要我还是要你自己变成吸血鬼？”

青年吸血鬼的声线意外柔和，可话出口时气氛还是冷了几分。不管哪一个都能满足的意思，也是不管哪一个都很糟糕的意思。也就是，我们从相识起好像一直都这么糟糕的，异次元时空倾斜对接，双方隔着陌生的气息被引力排斥又吸引，吸引又排斥，这样至今都没放手，这样的意思。

2.沙发上，或者浴缸里

  
“爸爸，浴缸里怎么有个哥哥呀？”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
初次相遇就把吸血鬼带回了家，金珉奎偶尔想起来还有种宿命般的恍然。那天晚上他很狼狈，想着大概不会吵醒女儿，又想着这只吸血鬼大概会看在自己帮了他的份上不去伤害自己的女儿。他于陌生领域毫无常识，大学时在深奥读物里因好奇而窥探过的人性兽性神性不足以构成一个实体，来解释这闻所未闻的存在---而且就躺在他家浴缸里。还是他自己塞进车后排座又扛上来的。

溜进大学医院偷血袋的吸血鬼被马鞭草煮过的钩子扎进肩膀，非人力不能拔出。金珉奎拿来足以装卸安全门锁的金属工具埋头在浴缸边上研究了半天敲敲打打，直到忍痛的吸血鬼从冒血的牙缝里挤出一句:“......用手啊......”后面那句笨蛋落在空气里，被一个无力的白眼代替。  
于是伸手探进伤口，居然轻易就取了出来，小小的细细的金属钩子，却折磨得吸血鬼窝在街边深巷里，慌不择路撞在他下班回家的车前。这是他们头一回在这个各自生活了好久的城市相遇，金珉奎记得，天一直下雨。

把工具箱塞回杂物间，拎着塞满纱布消毒水的药箱转身回来一会儿的功夫，推开浴室门的一瞬间几乎吓得魂飞魄散---女儿站在浴缸边上，正在同吸血鬼小声攀谈，刚刚还虚弱脱力吐血失语的重伤者此刻神色安然，看着小朋友的眼睛里，瞳仁乌黑，是掩饰又像好意。金珉奎一时被女儿问得有些语塞，浴缸里坐着的人却先笑意盈盈起来:“哥哥是爸爸带回家做客的好朋友呀，珉雨不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢，明浩哥哥很好看所以喜欢。”

居然这么快就互通姓名了。金珉奎倚在门边一下子泄了气。

真有你的......徐明浩。

这是他的名字，或者以他的说法来讲，是“他”还是人的时候的名字。

伤口周围的肌肉组织愈合得很快而马鞭草的毒对吸血鬼来说尚算折磨，知道这一点金珉奎也就应许了让他在自己家养伤的请求---虽说请求的时候语气非常理所当然，一边打开他家冰箱找冰块敷伤口一边自然地跟他打了个轻巧的招呼:“这段时间就谢谢啦，金...珉奎先生。”还顺便吹了声口哨，听得金珉奎脸上挂不住笑容，生怕他招来一群蝙蝠乌鸦还是什么的。

“蝙蝠？乌鸦？你们人类对吸血鬼的本体有什么误解，不是什么黑色的都是吸血鬼的，乌鸦那个吵吵闹闹的族群早就内部争斗消化完了，蝙蝠倒是还有，但大部分单独活动，猫头鹰最多，他们都挺隐蔽......”

“那你呢？”

“我？”身材瘦高的吸血鬼伸手理了理自己的银发，颇为自足地抿出一个笑容，“夜莺，中国北方的夜莺。是不是很漂亮？”

吸血鬼的语汇系统不知基于何种机制形成，恍惚中金珉奎也会觉得漂亮这个词很适合用来形容眼前这男孩子---换下带血的黑衣服，套上金珉奎大一号的衬衫时显得哪里都空，肩膀又刚好撑起来，有种高级时尚秀场上模特靠凹表情费力维持的独特气质。

大概就是那种傲物的异种生灵，不自觉间由身体内部散发出来的危险气息。金珉奎向来胆大心细掌控力一流，也承认自己对眼前这家伙捉摸不透，越是古怪又自然，越是神秘而动人。在他成功人生的坦途里，缺少一抹这样属于夜晚的色泽。

丢了瓶东西过去，对方反应力超快地伸手接住又差点丢掉打碎:“这这这是什么?！！！”指着包装瓶上的紫色植物瞳孔地震，换来房间另一头金珉奎悠然回答:“是鼠尾草，不是马鞭草，男式香水，你走动的时候洒一点，最近伤没养好到哪都带着一股血腥气，我怕你吓着孩子。”

“才不会!在珉雨跟前我什么都收得好好的，瞳色我都收着!”理直气壮语调坚定的样子像立誓。

“哦，是吗，那请问你动不动就从一个窗口飞出去从另一个窗口飞进来是想干嘛？珉雨都偷偷问我了你还以为自己藏得好？”

“......你家太大了，我，我找厕所......”做错事的小吸血鬼窝在沙发里抱着膝盖把头埋在抱枕后面，似乎心有戚戚般指控。金珉奎头回听见这种荒诞离奇事不禁自己也怀疑自己是不是疯了，跟女儿一起出现幻觉了，生活里出现外来者，居然也就这么过了下来。和前妻分手后对方无牵无挂飞去异国与他人厮守，抛下女儿在自己这里整夜哭泣哄得头昏脑涨，回到公司人前又是打不倒的商场对手，生活不知何时有些枯燥空洞变成一串串财报数字，直到徐明浩出现，他才觉得找回一点与人相处的区间---虽然对方并不能算是“人”。

日子一天天过渡，女儿习惯了每天放学跟徐明浩一起趴在客厅桌子上画画，不知活了多少年的吸血鬼认真坐在地板上鼓捣起小学手工作业居然也有些吃力。难得休假一大一小两只初丁待在沙发里并排坐着，眼睛盯着厨房金珉奎独自忙碌的身影，金先生有一副好手艺，为了哄孩子专门练就，时不时拿出来亮一回足够让吸血鬼食指大动。

“你为什么能吃人的食物？”私下也不是没有偷偷问过，得到的回答却危险。

“我一直都可以吃啊---只是变成吸血鬼之后感官会被放大，本来吃不出来的异味都很明显，就变得渐渐难以忍受人做的饭菜了，”吸血鬼认真思考歪头给出答案，整天坐在沙发里半个身子陷进去显得更单薄，“直到我吃到你做的。”

金珉奎的神色有一瞬讶然，又很快恢复如常，自然也没能逃过吸血鬼的眼睛。

“很多人都想成为吸血鬼，”徐明浩神色坦然，“但我觉得他们不会真的想要变成这样，人心的贪欲，”他眼底闪过一丝冷峻夹杂怜悯，“只是因为无知。”

话题很快被带过去，一人一吸血鬼偶尔聊得畅快，金珉奎也慷慨给了徐明浩一张自己的副卡让他带珉雨去逛超市，他们如今成了很好的朋友。有时候，金珉奎觉得，要是徐明浩突然不告而别---事实上他大有可能不告而别---女儿说不定又要难过一阵子。

他自己呢。也未尝不是。

3.消失的距离

“你们什么时候会发烧？”  
“当我想让我的爱人尝到我的时候。”

直线拉起来的时候，的确是两个个体之间最近的距离，只是人世间太多视角偏差，需要费心咀嚼糅合才有滋味丰富。过度紧张的状态不足取，过于直接也不可取。这是人与人交集的法则，在吸血鬼面前失灵得顺理成章。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

暑假女儿被母亲接走，金珉奎下班回家房子里空荡荡没有回声，这样的死寂在他过去的人生里屡屡引他进入空白档口，他一如既往打开酒柜从乱七八糟的空酒瓶底下埋着的完整瓶里取出一瓶，嘴上抱怨着:“你怎么那么能喝啊，真快要被你搞穷了。”

“你穷了我就去替你偷呗，对我来说还不是小事。”靠在酒柜边上笑得心虚又客气，晃晃手里的高脚杯红色液体折射出壁灯光线，“暂时不必当老爸的金总干杯---”

这是喝开心了。吸血鬼不知什么时候捣鼓开了金珉奎家里珍藏的酒柜，尝到这人间珍馐之后欲罢不能，自此金珉奎只要回家就能看见酒柜边上趴着一个银色的脑袋，偶尔见他端坐在沙发上没喝酒，问一声:“喝多了不喝了？腻了？要不要换个口味我联系我开酒庄的朋友---”

“不是。我想先忍几个小时不喝，再去开那一瓶新的，葡萄的香甜会在舌尖爆开---那个滋味，啧啧啧。”感官灵敏的生物。也会耽溺于甘美之物。那大概是有欲望，有陶然自得的时刻，只不过对于永生的状态来说，一切滋味都会被冲淡。纵容他沉湎于酒汁的甜蜜，说不上来是金珉奎财大气粗出手阔绰热情好客，还是有私心。没有私心才任由他去的。还是有私心才暗暗期待他多留恋一点的。方寸的心事要反复琢磨好久。这是人。是迟钝的、耐心的、懦弱的。也是满含恐惧的、越靠近越慌张、越习惯越难以逃离。这是金珉奎动荡不安的梦，事涉房子里每天喝多了自由快活变成本体飞来飞去的一只北方夜莺。

夜莺飞久了，从卧室的天花板上一头栽下来，倒在金珉奎柔软的大床上，吓得人跳起来给自己套睡衣，却见吸血鬼青年脸颊微红，歪头趴在被子里一动不动，伸手去碰时感受到不同寻常的炙热----“你发烧了？”其实更想说还是“你会发烧?！！！”这样的惊叹，但奇事多了也就不足为怪，还是以担心为先。

“我说，”显然被酒精燃烧得忘乎所以的吸血鬼特征全部露出来，獠牙，瞳孔，银发上月光的色泽，手指瘦长攀在自己手臂上有几分危险地轻。“你真不怕我？”声音一如既往温和，不开口才危险，开口之后又是能够使用人类语言沟通的，独立丰富，敏锐柔软的灵魂。

“不怕。”不多赘述而只有坦然眼神。“我没有什么可失去的。”

“你的钱呢？女儿呢？”吸血鬼不信。口齿有些黏腻。

“钱不是全部。女儿的妈妈说要安排她在那个国家定居，嫌国内环境不好，暑假前就跟我协商好了。”

“那你怎么不说？”

“......对谁说？珉雨还小......”

“......跟我说啊。”

语气轻巧。理所当然。惊心动魄。

“我是爸爸的朋友，所以才是珉雨的朋友。不是吗。”  
“一个人生活了很久的感觉像是......没有遇水却生了锈的刀片，因沉默而被打碎的陶水罐。”  
“饱胀的委屈。很多的伤痕。空荡荡的季节和时令。”  
“知道什么是吸血鬼吗？......吸血鬼就是。会不断失去朋友的人。”  
“因为那些行走的气息形状温度都回到永恒的寂静里去了。我们，我，被世界忘记了所以才一直在世界之外徘徊，飞来飞去地，知道为什么喜欢黑夜，喜欢雨吗......”  
“因为本来就属于星球的背面，没有阳光故此也，没有阴影之处------”

话语结束得轻柔。因为落处是唇。残留着半夜醒来的梦的痕迹，金珉奎几乎觉得自己置身梦中。吸血鬼显然也被吻懵了。几次试探之后，獠牙被收起来。错误的门微微敞开。

“要是能够一直这样就好了。”金珉奎小声叹息着结束这个有点滚烫的吻。徐明浩真的发烧了，顶着冰袋躺在被子里，人类束手无策又不知道该用什么药品，对着那些锡纸铝板接连摇头的吸血鬼就是不说自己需要什么。

“不会一直这样的。”天亮之前金珉奎听见难受了一晚的人起身，自己睡得迷迷糊糊声音落在耳朵里有些遥远。“不管怎样都会造成伤害。”有些冰冷的判语。金珉奎在自己脑子里朦朦胧胧地想。所以不会有开始。不必有试探。起初就是清楚的，误打误撞了来。

他这次真的不告而别了。

睡到时近中午才睁眼醒来面对空荡荡的房间，金珉奎揉揉眼睛听着外面好像下雨了，睁开眼却吓了一大跳。

我的天。

是实实在在地吓了一大跳。

整个房间，不知道什么时候被涂抹上颜色，是金灿灿的颜色，亮得晃眼的颜色，所有尺寸的刷子都被用磨损了的程度。  
而在天花板的一角，没有被涂抹金色的一块，画着一根羽毛。很轻很软，不会触碰金色阳光也难以落入人眼。被着为黑色。  
夜莺。

前一夜徐明浩突然的发烧是属于吸血鬼的失态，他没有要求金珉奎帮他。而是起身疯狂又安静地画了一个晚上。在夜晚的底部执着地涂抹金色，他不会出现在它里面的颜色。走掉之前，又小小地画上一根羽毛。

吉光片羽。喻示什么呢？

都不重要了。金珉奎坐在自己色彩夸张的房间里，看向窗外的连绵雨雾。  
现在雨声变得更近了。距离一旦消失，就不再能，感觉到彼此的存在。

4.走进永生的第一个良宵

“你真的抓到过鬼吗？”  
“我们抓到过鬼，还会叫它说说可怕的故事。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

直升机盘旋在纬度偏高的密林上方，驾驶员惴惴不安地说:“老板，下雨天能见度低，而且...跑到这个地方来会不会被...被狙击啊......”  
“不会，再靠近一点。”扒着机舱的门拿着望远镜的被称为老板的人简短命令。  
“我是真的不明白，您这么忙，怎么会还有心思猎奇，一听到车载新闻说南北边界最近有银色不明飞行物出现，大量动物离奇伤亡就非要把直升机都开过来，虽然这直升机是您的...不是我说，您不会还相信这个世界上真有外星人UFO什么的吧？”对于有钱人的爱好，驾驶员皱着眉头从鼻孔里长出一口气，在别处任性就随他去，可是这个鬼地方一不小心就要上国际法庭的----

“到九点钟方向的空地上降落，在原地等我不要出来。”金珉奎打断那人的婆婆妈妈，起身套上降落伞，不等驾驶员反应一声就坚定地、一下子消失在机舱里。  
一朵鲜艳的橙色蘑菇打开在雨幕里。金珉奎的脸上有雨水在横扫，他的视线却没有离开刚刚确定的那个地方。

大片风信子花丛里安静待着的吸血鬼看见半空中的影子，有些恼火地起身，但也没有要走。直等到人类以人类的速度慢吞吞走来，他都快消气了。

“你怎么能跑到这个地段来，被北边的人带走怎么办？”男人还没走近就远远地吆喝，鼻子皱起来，帅气面孔透着几分紧张和疲惫。

“你闲着没事做吗，跑这来管闲事。”银发吸血鬼没有挪动位置，对着花丛翻白眼，远处的小动物都吓得跑向更远处，灌木丛里一阵窸窣。

“我是来告诉你，也有你不能去的地方。有我不希望你离开的理由。你这次也太久没来我这了，我只好来找你。”自从那晚过后他们又见了几次，但往往在同一个地方卡住话题，不欢而散。吸血鬼烦躁得外出狂奔觅食，甚至顾不上掩饰行迹直到上了社会新闻。

“这里为什么不能来？”夜莺仍旧穿着他们第一次见面的那身黑衣服。好久不见他穿金珉奎给他买的合身衬衫，金珉奎脚步沉重停下来。“我服兵役的时候，在这一带捉鬼来着。”

是有兵役传统的国家。徐明浩在脑海里搜寻着对这个民族的印象，他是飞过边境线来到这里的，逗留好久没回去了。实际上已经没有回到哪里的概念，和风溶解为一体，穿梭自如的日子。  
“捉到过吸血鬼吗？”徐明浩见金珉奎走近，自觉让出一射之地，依然不耐烦的表情。

“没有，”金珉奎也不生气，坐下来，“有美女鬼，也有鬼佬鬼，还有不少厉害鬼。不过我们不做什么，捉了鬼就让他们讲讲可怕的故事。”

徐明浩“噗嗤”一声笑开了。

见对方神色缓和，金珉奎这才暗暗松一口气，“为了来找你，我可是受了不少罪。”

“我闻到了。”徐明浩似乎无心地应着。

这边的人沉默。像等待审判的孩子。

“故意把自己划伤来我猎食的地方吸引我，就那么想被我转化吗。”忽然靠近的吸血鬼皱着眉贴上男人的脸，下颌线很俊朗，是帅气的，风光的，也是易于暧昧不清的，使他不愿犯错又深深懊恼的。  
“我迟早会因为讨厌你而转化你的。”银发被雨打湿贴在额前，也蹭着他的脸庞，“而且第一次我要在上面。”

“我找了好多吸血鬼网站，上面说初次转化的吸血鬼力气会有点大。”金珉奎笑开了，露出虎牙，“所以这个还真的说不好。”

“靠!还真有学会上网的了!”

“时间长了什么都会有。对于人来说，许多事情却只有一次。”

“.......你没谈过恋爱你孩子怎么来的。”

“商业联姻，家族利益，互利互惠。”

“那后来为什么离婚？”

“跟不合适的人在一起每天都很难受就决定分手了。遇到合适的，可以连人也不是。”金珉奎成功把话题又一次引回来，坦诚地看着眼前人的瞳仁。红色的，有点薄。

细小獠牙探出一个尖在颈侧试探着，蛰得人眼前有点恍惚，瘦削的身躯被男人托在怀里。不远处的直升机降落了，带起一阵林间的风，吹动他们的衣服在雨里很快重新贴上皮肤。雨水是冰冷的，金珉奎耸动半边肩膀忍着痛快活地想。怀里的小吸血鬼却开始发烧了。

5.尾声

“不是我们选择神，而是神选择我们；不是我们成为神，而是神指引我们。”  
跪在风信子花丛里的银发吸血鬼喃喃自语着替新的同伴祈祷。

“你在说什么？”金珉奎缓缓起身穿好衣服。

“他们告诉我的。”  
“他们？”

徐明浩指着他身后看不见却感受得出奇具体的地方。“云雾，雷电，流水和风信子，它们告诉我现在气候正好。正适合谈情说爱。”

金珉奎从身后的风里读到一阵新的密码。他的身体起了变化。  
原来真的会变敏锐的。

下一秒，黑色的羽毛从爱人的身侧生长出来，金珉奎看见自己的胸膛也爆炸开来，在雨中投身为共同的柔软。风很密集。他闭起眼睛适应着完全陌生的速度。

现在他们很近了。

\---FIN.---


End file.
